All Of Me
by Female-Fighter
Summary: After graduation the twins had a fallout. Contients a part both are suffering, but can they get things back the way they were.


**All Of Me**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing, the song and stories are owned by the respected people. I merely put the song- my immortal by Evanescence and the story Ouran High School Host Club together.

Three years, three years today I moved to Athens. I have hated everyday, I can't seem to enjoy anything here. Athens is beautiful I'm no  
denying that but without him here I just can't enjoy it. Three years I have thought about going home, but he isn't there so what's the point. I wish you could leave me, but no matter what I do, where I go, whenever I see myself I see you.

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone._

Hikaru looked out his penthouse apartment, coming to New York was a mistake, he knew that the moment he left Japan. He knew he looked like garbage and was glad no one from the Host Club ever tried to contact him after graduation. He couldn't believe it had been three years since he heard his voice. He was going mad from his absence, but knew he couldn't go back. Kaoru wasn't home, probably enjoying the new life he created, wherever that was. He hated himself for letting Kaoru go away but he pushed him out of his life. Now, he wasn't sure Kaoru would go back to him and try to pick up the pieces. He put the glass down and walked into his room, all the mirrors were covered up. He couldn't look at them when all he saw was his twin, the person that used to and still was his whole world. Even if that twin didn't know it.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

"Don't cry Kaoru, I'll protect you."  
"Hikaru, I…" Kaoru moved close to his brother on the bed. A nightmare bolted Kaoru up, waking the other up as well. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand under the covers, and soon the younger fell asleep before the older. Hikaru almost always made sure that he was always near Kaoru. He was all he had, and he knew neither could live without the other.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have _

_All of me_

Kaoru walked the streets, trying to take in what was around him. No matter what he did, or what he saw, Hikaru always came to his mind. As he looked down at his phone, he thought about calling him. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He traveled away to prove to Hikaru he could be without him.

At night he would bolt up, sweating and out of breath. He looked next to him, knowing Hikaru wasn't there, but at the same time always hoping. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget his brother nor could he be without some contact. He always loved the closeness, having a friend that would never die.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life up left behind_

_Your face it chased away_

_All the sanity in me._

Hikaru put his phone to his ear. "You have no new messages." He walked down the runway, he was going back. Knowing Kaoru wasn't there he thought if he was in Japan he could try to contact him. Even though so much time passed the pain he felt now was just as bad as the day Kaoru walked away. Even if he couldn't get back what they shared, they could get something. At this point anything was better then nothing.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand as they opened the door. Both scared to be disappointed again. Both already expecting the same things, no one to see them for anyone else but identical twins. At least if everything failed they would still have each other and after all these years that's all they needed.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

_And I held your hand through all these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Kaoru sat on the plane, waiting to go back to Japan. His mother was finally able to convince him to at least visit. But it was about time he went back. He needed to talk to Hikaru again and there he could do it. No matter how far they were from each other they would be connected. Both knew deep down neither were really happy being away from each other. Even though their souls were connected when their bodies weren't they felt so alone.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone_

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along._

Both stared at themselves when the door opened. Neither said a word for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Kaoru's body relaxed as he moved towards Hikaru.

"Hikaru I'm so sorry." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and held him close.  
"I said such horrible things to you Kaoru can you ever forgive me?"  
"Hikaru…" Hikaru lifted up his brother's face and wiped away the tears that were streaming down.

That night both stayed close to each other.  
"Hikaru, I really missed."  
"Me too, but please remember that you will always have all of me."  
"I will, I promise."  
With that Kaoru fell asleep then Hikaru, for the first night in three years both slept peacefully.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me._

I hope you enjoyed it, I was inspired by an amazing story. It's called Horizon…go check it out. Anyway, I had finished reading that and then heard this song play off Itunes, and tada this idea was born! Review please!


End file.
